


潮。

by Takataka114



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, hrts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takataka114/pseuds/Takataka114
Summary: pwp。
Relationships: Iijima Hiroki/Seto Toshiki
Kudos: 7





	潮。

屋子里一个人也没有。

饭岛宽骑将鞋子脱在玄关随手把外套挂在一旁。对着空无一人的房间叫了两声，没有得到回应，只剩下浴室的灯是亮着的，他赤脚踩上潮湿的瓷砖，拉开落地门迈进浴室里。橘黄色的灯光照在浴缸上映出颜色，他看见濑户利树仰躺在浴缸里闭着眼睛一动也不动。

濑户利树这几天算是休假期，而他又碰巧是剧组最忙的时候，仔细算算大概也快一个星期没有回家。

饭岛宽骑慢吞吞的想着一边皱皱眉头，他把袖子折高一些伸手探进浴缸里，扯着濑户的手臂轻轻拉了几下，后者皱着眉头从鼻子里发出模糊的气音，有些艰难地睁开眼睛对上饭岛的视线，在看清楚面前的人以后濑户利树顿了一下扬了扬嘴角说欢迎回来。

泡太久不好。饭岛宽骑的话里带着些无奈的意味，濑户利树缓慢地眨了眨眼睛想要回过神来，长时间泡在浴缸里确实让他的意识有些混沌。直到稍微清醒了一些以后濑户利树撩开湿漉漉的前发，抬眼看着饭岛宽骑笑了一声，饭岛宽骑想起濑户利树的发色已经染回来了，黑色的发丝粘在额前，带上他有些呆的表情看起来有点像只被吵醒的猫。

饭岛宽骑被自己的想法逗乐了，他蹲下身绕过濑户利树伸手想要把浴缸里的水放光，利树有些迷糊索性顺势趴在他肩上，偏过头有意无意地贴着颈侧亲了一下，发出了细微的声响。饭岛宽骑皱着鼻子手上的动作顿了一下，濑户利树温热的吐息喷洒在他的颈间，发出了模糊的声音。

“好困…——唔。”

距离突然被拉开把濑户利树吓了一跳，他睁大眼睛看着饭岛宽骑放大的脸有点不知所措，饭岛宽骑则是觉得濑户利树这个表情真的有点傻，像极了那只奶牛猫。他牵了牵嘴角凑过去咬他的唇，濑户利树眯起眼睛发出含糊的声音刚想表达抗议，还没来得及开口饭岛宽骑就跨进了浴缸，浴缸里的水因此流出去了一半。  
对濑户利树来说本来就不算宽敞的浴缸又变得更加拥挤，虽然饭岛宽骑并没有因为这个没打算为此终止亲吻，他捧住濑户利树的脸用指腹蹭着侧颊，逼得他吐出舌尖又轻轻咬上一口，指尖顺势缠进湿漉漉的头发。濑户利树皱起眉头内心嘀咕着饭岛的恶趣味，却也只能抬起手环上他脖颈，配合地张了张嘴任由饭岛宽骑舔着他的唇齿，直到饭岛宽骑满意的松开他的唇瓣才得以大口喘息起来。

“宽骑…这里好挤的。”濑户利树对上饭岛宽骑的眼睛读出了他眼里的话语，他下意识地推了推饭岛宽骑的肩膀，开口嘟囔着，却还是蜷起腿给饭岛腾出来位置。

“知道。”

浴缸里的水在刚才被流掉了一半，只剩下半身能勉强的泡在水里，濑户利树却一点也不觉得冷，饭岛宽骑的手掌贴在他身上有意地摩挲着，濑户抬眼看着衣着还算整齐的人，突然意识到只有自己现在是浑身赤裸着。但饭岛的衬衣也被水泡的有点湿，紧贴的身体露出一点皮肤的颜色，濑户利树觉得自己的脸好像更热了些。  
他有些不满地伸手解开饭岛的衬衣，后者垂下眸子看了一眼忍不住笑起来，他舔了舔下唇将双手撑在濑户利树的后腰问他干什么，濑户利树哼了几声没有回应他，饭岛宽骑好笑的眨着眼睛，指尖顺着脊背往上抚摸着濑户凸起的胛骨。在猫咪伸手准备解他的皮带时摁着他的腰，翻了个身禁锢在自己身下。因为突如其来的动作让濑户利树有些措手不及，他下意识地伸手撑着浴缸的边缘，狭小的空间让他没办法做出更多的举动，只能开始嘀咕抱怨。

饭岛宽骑开始思考自己平时怎么不觉得他话多，兴许是被烦惯了所以不太有感觉，一边想着饭岛宽骑一边弓起身子贴着濑户利树湿滑的脊背，双手绕到濑户利树前面去摸他结实的小腹，因为动作腹部的肌肉不断和脊背相贴磨蹭，濑户利树也能感受到腹部肌肉的线条，他咽了口唾沫晃着身子发出模糊的气音，像是催促也像是在反抗。  
饭岛宽骑垂下眸子拉开自己的裤子，将半勃的阴茎掏出来贴着濑户利树的尾椎骨蹭，偶尔蹭进臀缝里又滑出来。被蹭的难受的猫咪扯着嗓子发出绵长的呻吟，像在蜜罐里泡过的粘稠腔调让饭岛宽骑顿了一下，等他回过神却还是没有多余的动作。濑户利树腾出一只手绕到自己身后，手掌触碰到饭岛宽骑湿滑的肉茎反手贴上去，带着讨好的意味贴着饭岛宽骑的阴茎不断撸动着，饭岛宽骑舒服的低吟了一声抓住濑户利树的手腕。龟头抵着掌心磨蹭让濑户利树忍不住呜咽了一声，却发现手掌里的性器又涨大了不少。

猫咪又再次发出了不满的声音，饭岛宽骑抬了抬眼睑对上濑户利树正好投过来的湿润视线，他忍不住扬起嘴角，有些沙哑的嗓音含糊地回应着濑户利树的话。他伸手环上濑户利树的腰，腾出一只手握住自己的阴茎，濑户利树回过神收回手撑在两侧主动翘起自己的臀部，往后蹭了两下任由饭岛宽骑的龟头磨蹭着穴口的褶皱。

倒也是好在不用太多扩张，饭岛宽骑眯着眼掰着利树的臀部顺便用拇指插进穴内，猫确实乖，但也比较特立独行。在他这几天不在的时候濑户利树大概是自慰过，他弯起眸子把手指抽出来用力的按在臀上留下明显的指印。

“放松点。”濑户利树因为饭岛宽骑莫名其妙的举动下意识的有些心虚，直到听见身后传来低沉的声音才突然有点不好意思，发硬的肉茎撑开他的穴口，用力地挤着穴肉顶向深处才打断了他的想法。他仰起头呜咽一声下意识地绷直身子，却因为有些狭小的位置无法大幅地挪动身子，他有些艰难地动了动腰部，等待身体适应体内尺寸过大的肉茎。饭岛宽骑垂下眸子用力地摁住濑户利树的腰，也不等他完全适应便抓着他的腰开始快速抽插起来。体内的速度没有过程的突然加快让濑户利树有些猝不及防，想要说点什么下一秒又被强烈的快感冲散了注意力，无法去在意别的事情。早已勃起的阴茎随着动作晃的有点难受，濑户利树眯着眼睛呜咽几声想要开口求饶，却被饭岛宽骑抢先打断话语。

“还是玩具舒服点？要我给你拿吗。”

性交产生的快感让濑户利树的反应也变得迟钝起来，他偏过头用模糊的视线看着饭岛凑近的脸，在饭岛贴着他唇形姣好的唇啄了几下以后才反应过来，他下意识地收紧穴道发出低声的呻吟，断续的做着无用的辩解。

怕什么，我又没说不可以。饭岛宽骑稍微放缓下身的速度却加重了力度，脱口而出的话带着浓重的笑意，他按着濑户利树的腰毫无章法的插着湿软的穴，龟头蹭过敏感点碾进深处时濑户利树都会止不住颤栗的身体。饭岛宽骑满意的牵起嘴角，作为奖励一般腾出一只手绕到身下捏起濑户利树翘起的阴茎蹭了两下。  
身前身后同时传来的快感让濑户利树的呻吟变得急促，勉强支撑着身体的腿开始发软，撑着浴缸壁的掌心有些打滑，是怕濑户利树下一秒就会失去重心，饭岛宽骑伸手抱住他的腰调整好两人的姿势，脱力的人像是扒住救命稻草一样抓着饭岛的手腕，刚刚恢复一些的意识又在下一秒被撞得支离破碎。是有一段时间没有这么做过了，濑户利树觉得这快感甚至有点陌生，从尾椎蔓延到四肢百骸的快感，让他脱口而出的声音带着哭腔。

饭岛宽骑是觉得自己有点过头了，虽然他并没有要停下来的打算，毕竟濑户也是在享受的。他按着他的腰努力地讲阴茎埋入更深处，空闲的手还要贴着濑户利树的身体，用极其暧昧的手法摸过被顶起的小腹。他偏过头贴着利树的脸颊蹭着发丝，发出的低声喘息，随着激烈的动作胯骨不断撞向臀部，狭小的空间里交织着肉欲弥漫着淫靡的气息。

“…宽骑…”

濑户利树扬了扬下巴潜意识使他发出模糊的声音，听见声音饭岛宽骑偏过头吻他染上颜色的耳廓，将温热的吐息全都喷洒上去，张口咬住濑户利树的耳垂。

他有点想问利树愿不愿意把头发染回去，但仔细想想黑发也很漂亮，也像猫咪一样乖顺。

因为多重刺激濑户利树不可遏制的呻吟出声，他转过头探寻饭岛宽骑的唇瓣，一边承受着身体里肆无忌惮的冲撞。濑户利树觉得自己以后大概不会想泡这么久的澡了，大脑完全没办法思考多余的事情，只剩下怎么让饭岛和自己都能享受性交的快感。饭岛宽骑吮了一下濑户的唇重新加快了动作，在濑户利树颤抖射在他手心的同时，将精液留在他湿热的穴内。

濑户利树喘着粗气仰过头无力地靠近饭岛宽骑的怀里，等待着高潮过后的余韵退散，意识逐渐恢复突然想起什么，对上饭岛宽骑的视线放轻声音开口。

“好想你。”


End file.
